Jurassic World Returns
by breemaximoff
Summary: Jurassic World abre de nuevo sus puertas después de dos años. La seguridad está reforzada y todas las cosas que podrían ser peligrosas están a buen recaudo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Prólogo

Charlotte y Jensen Merritt eran los mejores adiestradores y rastreadores de animales que podían encontrar. Y aún lo son, hace ya casi tres años atrás antes de que el incidente en Jurassic World fuera una noticia internacional, ellos trabajaban a tiempo completo en aquella Isla.

A diferencia de Owen Grady ellos nunca quisieron estar atados a ese trabajo, les gustaba la relación que habían formado con los dinosaurios, tanto que la forma en la que los Velociraptors los obedecían llego a preocupar a la central de la isla haciendo que firmarán un contranto de fidelidad hacia esa isla.

Lo rechazaron, en cambio su amigo no fue tan "rebelde", amaba a esos animales lo suficiente como

para quedarse atado ahí de por vida. Poco después los Merritt fueron despedidos de la isla, injusto pensaba Charlotte necesario pensaba Jensen.

Cuando el ejército americano pidió casi suplicando su ayuda, ellos aceptaron casi con ansias de volver a trabajar.

Empezaron tratando a perros de caza, subiendo a lobos y así sucesivamente con animales a los que la gente normal consideraría peligrosos. Pero ellos no, ellos habían acariciado a un T-Rex, sacado a pasear a un Velociraptor, algo que para muchos era imposible.

Así que no estaban mas que emocionados cuando un pequeño dinosaurio salió del huevo, que el ejército les proporcionó. Le criaron, la criatura crecía rápido... demasiado. Eso preocupaba a los hermanos al ser carnívoro y casi incontrolable, tampoco sabían su procedencia y eso era lo peor de todo.

Al día de hoy Charlotte estaba observando a su pequeño—ya no tan pequeño—amigo. Su hermano decidió hacer un poco de práctica con él antes de sus primeras pruebas a campo abierto. No era una buena idea, algo que repitieron hasta quedarse sin voz, pero nadie escucho. A veces se replantean su lugar allí.

El animal dio un giro brusco haciendo que con su cola mandara a volar al segundo adiestrador—ayudante de los chicos. Todos se quedaron sin aliento ante eso, el hombre se levantó tambaleándose.

Ambos salieron inmediatamente de la enorme jaula.

El chico subió al mirador donde su hermana se encontraba. Se sonrieron y observaron juntos al animal con demasiados pensamientos cruzando su cabeza.

—Creo que Bowser aun no esta listo... —dijo Lottie preocupada, mirando como el dinosaurio chocaba contra la pared.

—Aún no me puedo creer que le pusieras el nombre del villano de Mario Bros —dijo Jensen burlón.

—Claro porque Godzilla era más apropiado —contestó sarcásticamente. —La única decisión que podíamos tomar y va y la cagamos en eso también —dijo riéndose.

La alarma empezó a sonar por encima de sus cabezas. Solo significaba una cosa, era la hora.

Charlotte bajo corriendo las escaleras y se puso una vestimenta más adecuada para lo que iban a hacer. En cambio Jensen se mantuvo con la ropa que usaba normalmente. Hacia unos días se trasladaron de su base habitual hasta llegar kilómetros más alejados de la civilización.

Esta vez su capitán estaba decidido a adelantar el entrenamiento y probar a su perro de caza por primera vez. A los hermanos esa idea les parecía absurda por no decir abusiva e inhumana, pero ellos ahí no eran mas que dos marionetas y preferían callar y poder controlar al menos un pedacito de la misión que dejarlos arruinarlo todo por completo.

Miraron la gran puerta de la jaula, todos estaban en coches y bajo cubierto por si algo llegaba a pasar. Algunos se refugiaron en el agua ya que tenían la costa detrás de ellos.

Abrieron las puertas por completo, Jensen se puso en posición para controlarlo al igual que Lottie.

Cuando sintieron el suelo temblar supieron que el animal se acercaba, tragaron en seco.

—Si esto no sale bien, quiero que sepas que siempre he odiado su nombre —dijo Jensen, Charlotte le miro incrédula.

Bowser —como le llamaban al no tener nombre científico para él—salió de la Jaula por primera vez desde que nació, observó todo y a todos. Empezó a hacer movimientos bruscos mirando a las personas delante de él.

—¡Hey Bowsie! ¡No! Tranquilo, mira a Lottie, tranquilo —le dijo controlando su tono de voz y brazos para no alentarlo a atacar.

—Eso es, síguenos por aquí. Lo haces genial —dijo el chico.

Muchos dirían que era charla de bebé, a ellos no les importaba, ellos no controlaban un primo lejano del T-Rex.

Unos motores se escucharon en la distancia haciendo al gran animal girase, quitando toda su atención en ellos. Ambos se miraron asustados ante eso. Civiles empezaron a bajar con cámaras, lo que falta era que viniera la prensa.

Los flashes de las cámaras empezaron a poner nervioso a Bowser, algo que no era buena idea.

Charlotte se enfureció ante su incompetencia.

—Seréis idiotas, bajar las cámaras es un animal carnívoro de lo que estamos hablando. ¡Un puñetero dinosaurio! —espetó lo mas tranquila que pudo. Pero era tarde.

El animal se descontrolo por completo destrozando coches. Los gritos de agonia no tardaron en

empezar. Se miraron entre ellos antes de echar a correr gritando a todos que se refugiaran en la jaula.

Habían perdido a demasiados hombres hasta ahora. Cuando cerraron las puertas escucharon golpes en ella de gente gritando por clemencia, ellos no podían soportarlo. Lo único que podían pensar era en como advirtieron esto una y otra vez.

A los pocos minutos los pasos se escuchaban más lejanos, los hermanos subieron al mirador corriendo observando a donde se dirigía ahora y pensando como iban a detenerlo si decidía atacar la población.

Cuando le vieron sumergirse en el agua y desaparecer por el océano su cara se estrujó y un grito

ahogado salió de la boca de la chica.

¿Que habían hecho?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, ¿qué tal gente? :3**

 **#BowserEsKul**

 **#NuevaPortada**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Holi e-e Quiero avisar que esto realmente está subido a Wattpad así que, siento si son cortos, Wattpad cuenta las páginas que se escriben, no las palabras :( lo siento pero espero que os guste el fanfic ay**

 _ **Jurassic World no me pertenece.**_

La joven pelirroja no dejaba de escuchar a aquella mujer rubia hablar con sus hijos. Sus ojos marrones miraban a la mujer.

—Mamá, no pasará nada —dijo el que parecía ser el más pequeño. Era rubio y su nombre era Gray.

—Sí, el enano tiene razón, no va a pasar nada —ese parecía ser el mayor. Era moreno y se llamaba Zach.

—¿Y si pasa lo del I-Rex? No quiero que os pase nada —se llevó las manos a la boca, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Gray la abrazó. —No pasará nada, mamá.

—Rhys nos ha dicho que la seguridad está reforzada y que todo es más seguro que la última vez —señaló a la pelirroja, quien saludó a la madre cuando la miró. —Además, la tía Claire y Owen están allí, ¿qué va a pasar?

—Siento interrumpir pero... Tenemos que irnos —Rhys se cruzó de brazos, mirando a los niños y la madre. —No se preocupe, estarán conmigo todos los días. Me han dejado a cargo de ellos.

—Si algo pasa, aunque sea mínimo, por favor, que me llamen.

Rhys sonrió y la madre se quedó más tranquila. —Lo haré. Zach, Gray, nos vamos.

.

.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Gray, mirándo desde la barandilla del barco. —¡Esto es increíble!

—Te vas a caer.

Gray sonrió. —No creo, ya monté aquí una vez.

—¿Qué es eso? —Zach miró al frente. —Se ve distinto al de hace dos años.

—Ahora es más grande —explicó la pelirroja. —Esperad aquí, ahora vuelvo —caminó por toda la multitud que miraba la Isla Nublar que se veía a los lejos.

Caminó y caminó hasta llegar a donde una mujer que se encargaba de los pasajeros. Le preguntó cuando faltaba para llegar y le respondió. Rhys le dijo un simple "gracias" y se volvió.

Volvió a caminar hasta que chocó con alguien, haciendo que casi se caiga al suelo.

—Pe-Perdona —era la voz de un hombre.

Rhys alzó la vista y vio de refilón unos ojos de color azul. No pudo ver del todo al hombre porqué se marchó.

—Rhys, ¿cuánto falta? —preguntó Zach cuando ella volvió.

—Poco, ya falta poco...

.

.

"B _ienvenidos a Jurassic World._ "

Era lo que se escuchaba dentro de aquel tren que los llevaba hasta el centro de Isla Nublar.

" _Se que muchos pensarán que esto es peligroso por lo que pasó hace dos años, pero ahora todo es más seguro y no hay ningún I-Rex._ "

Gray sonrió mirando por la ventana. Todo había cambiado y la diferencia era algo notable.

" _Por favor, espero que disfruten de su visita en Jurassic World y que se lo pasen bien sin que sufran ningún daño. Gracias por atender y que disfruten de su estancia._ "

Todos los pasajeros bajaron del tren y como no, Gray salió corriendo y detrás de él Zach y Rhys. La joven pelirroja corrió más rápido y cogió al niño de la mochila.

—Tranquilito, Gray —dijo.

—¡Pero quiero ver lo que ha cambiado!

—Tendrás tiempo de verlo, ahora hay que ir al hotel.

Zach cogió a su hermano del brazo y tiró de él. Sabían donde se encontraba el hotel desde la última vez que estuvieron en Jurassic World.

—¡Zach, el hotel es por el otro lado! —Rhys señaló el lado derecho.

—Lo sé, lo sé —el chico dio media vuelta y caminó por el otro lado.

Rhys suspiró y los siguió.

Llegaron a la recepción del hotel y ella les entregó la llave de la habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el menor.

—Tengo que hacer una cosa, esperadme en la habitación, ¿está bien?

Y dicho eso, Rhys se marchó del hotel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias a la gente que lee... Gracias a los que dejan reviews, que por cierto podrían dejar alguno en plan "me gusta" o así :c**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Jurassic World no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Al salir del hotel Rhys tenía una idea muy clara de que iba hacer. Se dirigió casi automáticamente a la jaula del T-Rex, su viejo amigo Rex.

Cuando llegó estaban alimentándolo para el público, ella se paró delante del cristal con las manos en los bolsillos. Miro al gran animal comerse una vaca entera como si fuera una chuleta normal.

Los niños gritaron y sonidos de asombro salían de la boca de los padres. Rhys rió por lo bajo, si supieran la de trucos que podría hacer con él.

Mientras la sala se iba vaciando, ya siendo el medio día. Se acercó hasta poner su mano en el cristal para admirarlo más de cerca. El animal pareció reaccionar a su presencia, acercándose y dejando su cabeza justo delante de su mano. El cristal se empaño por su respiración.

La gente se quedó mirando la gran marca con asombro. Intercalando la mirada entre Rhys y el Rex.

—Somos toda una función, amigo —susurró con una sonrisa burlona Rhys. El Rex respiro de nuevo empañando el cristal delante de su vieja amiga una vez más, casi respondiéndole.

Rhys arrastro la mano hasta sacarla del cristal. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a salir por el mismo sitio que entro. Haciendo que el T-Rex la siguiera y la gente empezara a silbar de la emoción.

Ella sintió pena por dejarle, le miro por última vez viendo como la seguía por el pasillo y se fue de vuelta al hotel.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —comentó al entrar en la habitación de los chicos. —Mejor no quereis saber como es que se cual es vuestra habitación —suspiró. —Bien, seguidme. Vamos a ver al Mosasaurio.

.

.

Rhys y los niños llegaron hasta una enorme cola que había en la puerta.

—¿Hay pases Vip?

Rhys negó a la pregunta de Zach. —Está vez no, lo siento. Vuestra tía aun no me los ha dado, se los tengo que pedir.

—Joder.

—Hay que esperar en la cola chicos.

Al momento, todos los de la cola comenzaron a gritar entusiasmados. Algo había pasado y ellos tres no sabían que era.

La cola se puso en marcha hasta que llegó el turno de los Mitchell y Rhys.

La pelirroja enseñó una tarjeta a la mujer y susurró un pequeño "vienen conmigo", dejando así entrar a los dos niños con ella.

—Eso parece más grande —Gray estaba emocionado.

—Es que es más grande.

Caminaron hasta sentarse en los asientos. Tenían primera fila cosa que alegró mucho a los hermanos.

—¡Damas y caballeros bienvenidos! —dijo una mujer, que se encontraba en una plataforma elevada. Era morena. —¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo del Mosasaurio! —un montón de gritos se escucharon. —Ahora hay muchos cambios, así que verán cosas diferentes en el espectáculo con respecto a hace dos años. Esta joven de aquí —señaló a una chica de cabello rubio atado en una coleta, ojos azules-verdosos y piel algo pálida. —Se llama Cintia y es mi ayudante. Y ahora, que empiece el espectáculo.

La mujer se bajó de la plataforma elevada dejando a Cintia ahí. Esta comenzó a subir lo bastante alto alto que se paró.

Todos los del espectáculo miraban asombrados la plataforma.

—¡Mo! —gritó la rubia desde lo alto. —¡Momo! —volvió a gritar.

Un sonido se escuchó y al momento el Mosasaurio salió hacia arriba junto a un pequeño Mosasaurio.

Los dos volvieron al agua causando una enorme ola que mojó a los espectadores de todas las filas.

—¡Ahora verán al Mosasaurio desde abajo!

Las gradas comenzaron a bajar. Zach miró hacia arriba para ver si podía ver a aquella chica rubia y se sorprendió al verla saltar hacia el agua.

—¡Se la van a comer! —chilló.

—Tranquili Zach, no se la comerán.

Llegaron hacia abajo, hasta el enorme cristal donde se podía ver al Mosasaurio o más bien, a los Mosasaurios.

Cintia se encontraba debajo del agua, justo delante del cristal saludando a la gente. Los espectadores estaban demasiado sorprendidos por ver a la chica debajo del agua con aquellos carnívoros.

La rubia notó un pequeño golpe en la mano y pudo ver al pequeño Mosasaurio, de nombre Momo. Ella le abrazó por la cabeza y todos empezaron a sacar fotos.

Empezó a bucear junto con los Mosasaurios, nadando o agarrándose a las aletas para que la llevaran. La gente miraba incrédula la escena frente a sus ojos. El mayor de los hermanos se quedó mirando a la rubia todo el tiempo que duró el espectáculo.

—Hey Zach, límpiate la baba antes de conocerla anda —le dijo Rhys aguantando la risa. Él le dio una mueca sarcástica y siguió a la chica y su hermano hasta el "Backstage".

Llegaron hasta una pequeña habitación donde había la vestimenta de los entrenadores y los trajes de buceo. La chica tenía abierto el traje hast la cintura con una camisa de tirantes debajo. Se iba secando con una toalla el pelo a la vez que descansaba.

—Hola Cintia, me alegro de que no te hayan devorado —anunció Rhys al verla.

La chica sonrió cuando la vio y se abrazaron cortamente antes de volver a reír.

—Lo siento, ahora estás toda mojada. ¿Y ellos quiénes son? —dijo mirándolos curiosa.

—Cintia, ellos son Gray y Zach Mitchell, sobrinos de Claire, ¿sabes? —le explicó Rhys. Ella soltó un "Ohh" y les dio la mano a ambos.

—Pues espero que os haya gustado el show —dijo emocionada.

—¡Ha sido genial! ¿Cómo consigues nadar con ellos sin que te ataquen? —habló el pequeño emocionado. Ella rió ante su entusiasmo.

—Eres increíble —soltó el mayor, todos los presentes le miraron raro, la chica alzó una ceja retándole. —Digo, el espectáculo fue increíble, lo que hiciste fuera fue genial... —finalizó balbuceando.

—Ya, claro que si campeón —Rhys le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras se reía de él.

—¿Ya habéis visto a Owen? —preguntó la joven.

Rhys negó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Ah, mi hermanito. Ya debe estar preguntándose donde estamos. ¿Vienes?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevo capítulo, siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero aquí está :')**

 **En Wattpad tengo muchos más escritos y subidos, así que supongo que los subiré xD**


End file.
